


永夏魔城

by Kyokuya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya
Summary: 红莲节的小小文学，破车注意
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	永夏魔城

阿尔博特好不容易爬到永夏魔城的顶上的时候，发现了光之战士正坐在塔顶对着远方的地平线玩着神典石。

太阳海岸边夕阳的余晖早已散去，沿岸为了红莲节而专设的亭子也点起了零零星星的灯火。不过地面上的照明显然并不能照亮这高高的塔顶之上，于是阿尔博特就只能在黑影中看到光之战士被神典石照亮的半边侧脸。有些好奇他在摆弄着些什么，阿尔博特蹑手蹑脚地凑上前去，越过光之战士的肩头看向他手中的那块神典石。但久经战斗的光之战士在意识到身后有人接近的一瞬间就几乎是下意识地转身扣住不速之客的肩膀，作势就要把他抡下去。  
  
“停停停！是我！”熟悉的声音让光之战士住了手，他有些心虚地将神典石收进兜里，走到塔顶狭窄的边缘上，便是看到了被自己险些直接抡出去半个身子都在塔外的阿尔博特。  
  
“我以为你不打算上来了。”光之战士眨了眨眼，向着阿尔博特伸出一只手，将他从边上拽了回来。  
  
“说是这么说，炸鱼套餐我多拿了一份，也总不能我一个人吃完啊。”阿尔博特拍了拍光之战士的肩膀，掏出一份炸鱼套餐塞进他的手中，“说起来，你刚刚在干什么呢？”  
  
“没什么……冒险者论坛上的东西而已。”光之战士沉默了一下，便是将注意力放到了阿尔博特递给自己的那包还散发着热度的油纸包上。哪怕是没有打开这个油纸包，炸鱼和薯条的香味就已经直冲鼻腔。光之战士吸了吸鼻子，就要打开这油纸包，阿尔博特的手却突然盖了上来。他有些疑惑地转头看向阿尔博特，挑起了眉毛，“怎么了？”  
  
“冒险者论坛我不怎么上，但是我记得你平时也不看那个。到底是什么？”阿尔博特凑过来问，他的蓝色双眼在点点繁星的照耀下反射着浅浅的辉光。  
  
“真的不是什么重要的东西……”光之战士别过脸去，注意到了身旁那人的沉默，又转过头来看着阿尔博特有些低落的双眼，叹了口气说，“你真想知道啊？”  
  
“我以为我们之间本来也没什么秘密可言。”阿尔博特耸了耸肩说，一边从打开的油纸包中抽出了一根薯条嚼了起来，“不过要是你真的很介意我也可以不问。”  
  
光之战士低下头捏了捏自己的鼻梁，他犹豫着掏出神典石，转头看向阿尔博特，又转头重新看向神典石，来来回回了几次，终于是长长地叹了口气，将神典石启动，怼在了阿尔博特的脸上。“好了现在你知道了，开心吗？”  
  
几乎贴在自己鼻尖上的屏幕实在是有些难以看清。阿尔博特的瞳孔因为这骤然的强光刺激几乎快要缩成一个点，他下意识地往后仰了仰，一只手把光之战士的手往回推了一下，这才堪堪看清楚那屏幕上显示的几个大字内容。  
  
“最受欢迎……投票？”阿尔博特皱着眉头缓缓地读了出来，视线有些不可思议地落在偏过头去完全不想看自己的光之战士，随即点了点头，拖起了长音说，“哦——原来你在搞这个！艾欧泽亚的光之战士，为了一个投票专门躲上了塔顶！”  
  
“闭嘴。给你投的。”光之战士没好气撕开油纸包，泄愤似的往嘴里一口气塞了几根薯条，眼角瞥见上一秒还在嘲讽现在已经完全呆住的阿尔博特，“你很意外？”  
  
“确实……我现在开始好奇都有谁在名单上。”阿尔博特深吸了一口气总算是缓了过来，仍有些僵硬地转过头看向光之战士。  
  
“挺多的吧，现在已经是总决赛了，在你前面的就水晶公、奥尔什方和爱梅特赛尔克。”光之战士慢条斯理地将薯条送进嘴里，双眼放空望向远方漆黑一片的海平线，“我想办法在冒险者里面帮你拉了不少票了，也不知道最后能不能送你进前三。”  
  
“我在第四？”阿尔博特瞪大了双眼，用着自己那还沾着薯条油的双手一把按住光之战士的肩膀，强行把他转向自己，“你看着我好好说，你没在开玩笑吧？我，第一世界曾经公认的大罪人，曾经的你的敌人，我还能在第四？这是什么排名？”  
  
“最·受·欢·迎·人·物·排·名，还要我多重复几次吗？”光之战士没好气地翻了个白眼，推开了阿尔博特那按住自己满是油的手，将神典石塞进阿尔博特的手里，“看不懂就自己看吧。”  
  
阿尔博特飞速地划完了神典石上的页面内容，脸上的表情也从一开始的震惊渐渐变为了苦笑。他将神典石塞回光之战士的手中，摇摇头说：“我感觉我可能真的不适合在第四这个位置上。”  
  
“我多拉点票争取两天送你进前三。”光之战士说。  
  
“你知道我说的不是那个意思。”阿尔博特摇了摇头，“因为我，第一世界差点整个变为虚无，如果不是因为你能被水晶公召唤来到第一世界，我甚至连自己的形态都已经失去了。和其他榜上的人相比，我实在是不足以坐在第四这个位置上。”  
  
“那排在第一的爱梅特赛尔克还是无影呢，坏事都基本干尽了的那种。你这个理由不成立。”光之战士哼了一声，不知何时他的炸鱼薯条早已吃完，他将油纸捏成一团，在手中抛起又接住，“更何况要不是最后那时有你在我也早就回归星海了，你也是拯救世界的英雄，连我的命都是被你捡回来的。”  
  
阿尔博特没再说什么，他认真地看着光之战士的双眼。那双和自己完全相同的海蓝色双眼此时正倒映着天幕中流淌的星辉，平时那双眼中藏匿着的疲惫此时也早已一扫而空。他在光之战士愕然的眼神中一把拽住他的法被领口，将他的口唇紧紧封住。不知道是否是因为在上来之前喝过了一些果酒，唇齿摩擦间阿尔博特能从光之战士的口中勾出一丝酸甜。他温热的鼻息喷洒在光之战士有些微红的脸颊上，此时就连那黯淡的照亮他们侧颜的灯光都变得有些暧昧了起来。  
  
“你不需要用这个投票给我证明什么，光。”一个过长的拥吻后，阿尔博特双手捧着光之战士的脸颊，额头与他相抵，轻声说道。  
  
“即便是不需要的证明，对我来说也是有意义的事。”光之战士握住阿尔博特的手，将阿尔博特按倒在狭窄的木板上。他的呼吸因为方才的拥吻而变得灼热急促，鼻尖轻轻蹭过阿尔博特有着细短绒毛的脸颊，“我只是在做我想做的事而已。”  
  
阿尔博特被阿光眼中那坚定的眼神几乎晃瞎了眼，他拍了拍光之战士那满是短胡茬扎手的脸颊，视线却是不由得向着他的身下看去，在看到某个已经支起了帐篷的物体后干巴巴地笑出了声：“那看来你现在想做的事可不止这一件。”  
  
鼻腔中挤出的轻声哼哼证实了阿尔博特的想法。红莲节法被轻薄的布料自然成了两人情绪绝好的助燃剂。光之战士的手只消片刻就从裤管探入了阿尔博特的裤子中，因为持握武器而满是细茧的指尖熟稔地在阿尔博特的囊袋上揉搓，让他的性器也隔着布料颤颤巍巍地站立了起来。  
  
“嗯……我觉得我还是要提醒你一下永夏魔城是临时搭建起来的游乐设施。”性器被按摩的舒爽感让阿尔博特双眼微闭，口中吐出来的话却实打实地有些泼冷水，“没那么……牢固。”  
  
“抱歉啊，我也没有上头到想在这么高的地方干你。”光之战士轻哼了一声，语气里也带上了一丝嘲弄，手上的动作是丝毫未停，“要是你在这么高的地方叫出声那全拉诺西亚都能听到了。”  
  
“……多谢提醒。”阿尔博特叹了口气，一手揽住光之战士的脖颈把他拉到自己的胸口，在光之战士有些愕然的眼神中一手探进他那已经被顶起的裤裆中，握住了那根和自己同样灼热的性器，“那到时候尴尬的可不能只有我一个人。”  
  
“哈，你这家伙。”性器被另外一人握住的触感让光之战士忍不住倒吸了一口气，他撑着地面的手一软，整个人都几乎紧紧地压在了阿尔博特的身上。两人灼热的性器此时更是仅仅隔着两层薄薄的布料相互摩擦着。光之战士将头埋入阿尔博特的颈窝间，上下颚轻轻扣住阿尔博特紧绷着的斜方肌，从他的口中逼出一声吃痛的闷哼。涌入光之战士鼻腔的全都是阿尔博特的气味。那是一股有着淡淡硝烟铁腥气的木香。他的衣领上还带着一丝淡淡的烧烤炸鱼香味，显然是从红莲节的集市中带回来的。  
  
渐渐地，性器前端渗出的半透明体液浸湿了两人的手指，也将他们的裤子染出一片深色。细微的水声在他们两人间响起，将他们的脸上都染上了一层醉酒般的酡红。木质的临时建筑在他们的身下吱呀作响，夜间的海风不断地吹拂着高塔上的两人，带去了他们身上多余的热气，却也无法将两人之间的温度降低分毫。阿尔博特挺起了腰，在光之战士的钳制下依然身体崩成了一张反弓，一下一下地向上挺动用着自己灼热的性器摩擦光之战士那同样坚硬的物什。光之战士则两手死死地扣住了阿尔博特的肩膀，指尖都几乎要扣进他的肉中，仿佛想要将他和自己揉为一体。在阿尔博特的一声低吼中，两人的身体先是一崩，随后终于是渐渐瘫软了下来。  
  
射在裤子里可不是什么舒服的体验。下体如同被泡在一泡暖呼呼的水中间，被夜间的海风一吹又冷得让人略微抖了两下。光之战士喘着气，将自己从阿尔博特身上撑起来，侧身一滚平躺在了阿尔博特的身边。他转头看向阿尔博特，不出意外地发现他也同样看着自己。情欲尚未从两人的眼中褪去，而他们的双眼也如同最纯净的蓝宝石一样深邃明亮。  
  
“我下次绝对不会和你在这种地方干这个。”阿尔博特皱着眉头摸了摸自己的胯间，有些嫌弃地说。  
  
“这不能怪我，你自己可以拒绝的。”光之战士轻轻笑了笑，视线越过阿尔博特看向了远方海平线上的那座灯塔，“快到时间了。”  
  
“什么？”阿尔博特问。  
  
“烟花。”光之战士轻声说。他话音刚落，一个明亮的光点便是从漆黑一片的地平线上腾空而起，划过半个穹顶升到了天幕顶端，在光之战士那满是期待的注视中迸裂绽放。那烟花是阿尔博特从未见过的绚烂，他瞪大了双眼，蓝色的眼瞳几乎快要装不下这几乎打翻了整个世界一般充沛的色彩。阿尔博特愣愣地看着烟花在天幕中不断绽放又化作细灰随风飘散，扭头却又看到了光之战士那几乎不为所动的侧脸，张了张嘴，终于还是问道：“你看起来不开心？”  
  
光之战士皱着眉头，视线从天幕中的烟花收回，犹疑地落在了阿尔博特的身上。他将自己从木板上缓缓撑起，眼瞳中仍旧倒映着绚烂的烟花，只是恍然间阿尔博特突然觉得自己和光之战士似乎特别遥远，仿佛隔着整个世界。  
  
“阿尔博特。”阿尔博特听到光之战士这么轻声问，“我是怎么上来的？”  
  
“什么？”阿尔博特莫名地感觉到了一丝惶恐，耳边几秒前还不绝于耳的烟花爆炸的声响此时已经远去，只有无声的烟花仍在天幕中诡异地绽放着。  
  
“今年的红莲节，可压根没有永夏魔城啊……”光之战士的脸上扯出了一个苦笑。他轻轻地这么说着，而随着他的话语，天幕中的烟花，高大的永夏魔城，和他仅有咫尺之遥的阿尔博特，都如同被橡皮擦去的绘图，尽数消散于稀薄的空气中。  
  
光之战士在悬挂公馆的桌边醒来。他摊开了自己的掌心，那里确实是握着什么东西的。他低头看去。  
  
不是什么神典石，不是什么投票。  
  
有的只是一个黯淡的满是裂痕的水晶，静静地倒映着他的蓝色双眼。


End file.
